


Subconscious

by MsSirEy



Series: Adventures in VR [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Horny Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena doesn't know Kara's feelings, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Virtual Reality, canon divergent - none of the angst and hurt, they are not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: Lena is very horny, very busy, and she resorts to VR for some relief. She didn't mean to use a simulation of Kara as her partner, but subconscious desire is a funny thing.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Adventures in VR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005327
Comments: 37
Kudos: 541
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Subconscious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rara_Danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/gifts).



> Fair warning, I don't even pretend to include plot in this. It's just pure smut. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Lena VRs her first time with Kara.

Lena was horny. Horny and extremely busy... a frustrating combination, to say the least. It made for painfully long nights, as her attention slipped and her productivity waned. 

Lena didn’t have time to socialize enough to date, not that she was really in the mood to even try, and what little time she did have was used to maintain her friendships. So she needed something to relieve the need for physical contact. Something that wasn’t messy. 

Lena couldn’t bother to call up a service or visit an establishment, in the hopes that the person assigned to her met her needs. She just needed a quick, satisfying fuck, nameless and easy. 

Virtual reality was the perfect answer. In the comfort of her own home, with no clean up or goodbye, she could set the simulation up for anything. So, with a glass of wine already poured and consumed, she settled herself amongst her pillows, comfortably situated, and she initiated her lenses. 

It was easy enough to create her penthouse, to layer it with atmospheric touches—suitable background music, low light, fine sheets, an assortment of toys on the nightstand, a fire throwing light around the room. 

Lena stood before her bed, and she felt a presence behind her. She had let the program supply a partner for her, giving it access to her thoughts. Hands were on Lena’s hips, pulling her against a firm body, and she sighed into it. She let her eyes close and shifted her hips back, grinding her ass against the person’s pelvis. She needed it. She needed them, and their warmth. 

Lena didn’t care who the person was. The body didn’t matter. All she cared about were the hands that trailed lower, along the fabric of her skirt, and the fingers that brushed bare skin as her skirt gave way to thigh. All she wanted was for those hands to make her forget the world that she escaped. 

With hot breath against her neck and the teasing drag of fabric up her legs, Lena let herself get lost in the moment. She wasn’t interested in critiquing the details or picky about the pace, so long as the simulation followed through on its promise. And the touch that brushed along her inner thighs promised quite a lot. 

As her skirt lifted passed her hips and was promptly forgotten, a warm, naked knee moved between her legs, keeping them apart. Those fingers insisted on teasing her, trailing along the line of the waistband of her panties, ignoring how wet she was for them. They seemed to want her to beg and Lena questioned what part of her mind was cheeky enough to create such a simulation. 

But Lena didn’t rush the fingers. She didn’t give in to the urge to dictate that simulation go faster. Her patience paid off as hands made it to her hips and thumbs hooked into the elastic, pulling her underwear down until it was taken by gravity. Her arousal was exposed to open air, a small chill running through her, but the heavy pulse of anticipation chased it away, her skin warming. 

Lena needed that rush of desire that muted her thoughts and sent her body into a frenzy. Already her heart was quick, its beat overtaking the music that faded from her mind. Her breath was hot, becoming more shallow as those fingers brushed over coarse hair. Her lungs filled greedily as fingers parted around her clit, suddenly firmly pressed against her. And they didn’t pause, didn’t let her catch her breath, and slid easily between her labia.

Lena could hardly contain her needy little moan, and in the back of her mind she was aware she didn’t have to. There was no need to have pretense with a simulation. She was ready to be fucked, to enjoy all that the program could muster, and the slickness of her puffy labia was enough to coat those teasing fingers as they rubbed slowly, up and down along the inside of her vulva. 

The pads of two fingers pressed against the muscles that sat at the lower edge of her entrance, testing her receptiveness, and they found her inviting their touch. Her body gave itself freely, loosening beneath the pressure, and with a simple shift closer, the two fingers eased into her. There was a delicious scrape with the small flare of knuckles and then the fingers were truly inside her. 

Lena arched back against her lover, her chest open, her head tilting against a solid shoulder. She moaned openly and her body sucked at those fingers, begging to feel more of them as pads teased against the wall of her soft inner flesh. She clenched, her body molding around the fingers, learning their shape from within. 

Lena’s head rolled to the side. She was slowly forgetting that the scenario was false, and all she wanted was to kiss the neck of her lover. She caught a brief glimpse of long, blonde locks and the corner of lips turning up in a smirk. She could feel the smug energy emanating from her simulated lover. As those lips moved to kiss her jaw and lingered against her skin, she wondered if the algorithms would be able to pull the words she wanted to hear out of her thoughts. It was a momentary curiosity, and was quickly forgotten.

The fingers began to move, setting into a slow rhythm. Lena sighed, one hand gripping the firm hip behind her, bracing herself as she knees threatened to give out, while the other trailed up her still clothed front, palming her own breast. The fingers slipped in and out, her arousal allowing for smooth entry. 

“You’re so hungry for me, Lena.”

Lena’s mind went fuzzy and a powerful shiver ran down her spine. The voice was husky and thick with lust, but there was no she could miss how familiar it was. As her thoughts raced to catch up, the fingers thrust up firmly, sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine, keeping her from gathering her wits. 

Lena’s breath was shuddering from her lungs, her body wishing for the fingers to ruin her. And at the same time she was turning her head, her eyes wide, until she saw exactly what her mind had yet to accept. 

Lena was met with bright eyes and a quirky smile, a rosy blush coloring smooth, sun-kissed skin, and a glaring radiance that was so unmistakably distinct. 

There wasn’t supposed to be a face she recognized, and certainly not that one. Sure, she had expected that the face would be drawn from her subconscious, much like the faces in her dreams. But that… that wasn’t just a random face that filled in the holes that kept the simulation from being too unsettling or non immersive. 

That was Kara. Her best friend. A platonic friend. 

Unlike Lena, the simulation of Kara was not thrown off by the realization. Quite the opposite, in fact, her fingers reaching deeper, driving Lena’s thoughts from her mind for a brief moment as her inner muscles fluttered and welcomed Kara’s touch. 

“Your body is so honest,” Kara said. With her lip between her teeth, Kara’s hungry eyes held Lena’s gaze. 

Lena felt like she could burn up under the fire in Kara’s eyes, and she couldn’t keep from rolling her hips, her clit brushing maddening against Kara’s palm. She was driven by instinct, seeking all the pleasure that hand could give her. 

While her body worked to give itself entirely to Kara, Lena was grasping at the rational part of her mind. She could stop it. She knew she could. And perhaps should. No, definitely should. But even as that knowledge hung over her, she hesitated. She gave in to the part of her that was curious. The program choosing Kara wasn’t an accident and she recognized that, and that little curiosity compromised her. 

Kara’s fingers retreated from inside her, and the whimper that bubbled up in Lena’s chest was almost pitiful. She didn’t want to be empty. Strong hands guided Lena’s hips to rotate, and then Lena was facing Kara. She looked into heavily lidded eyes, dilated pupils swallowing the comforting blue. 

Kara stepped forward and was so close. She was naked, the skin at her collar so smooth, tempting Lena’s eyes lower. But before she had the chance to crumble, Kara pulled them flush, and Lena was breathing in the heat of Kara’s skin—her bare skin—as bold hands squeezed her ass. Lena gasped, her pelvis jerking forward, meeting Kara’s. A spark ran up her body, shorting her thoughts, and Lena ground instinctually, her pleasure ruling her. 

“I like the way your heart beats when you’re excited.” Kara’s lips were against Lena’s neck and she could feel the cocky grin. 

As Kara’s hands returned to her waist, Lena was pushed backwards, Kara smoothly keeping pace, until the backs of Lena’s knees hit the mattress and she sat sharply. She stared up at Kara, her mind still reeling, still uncertain. 

Lena swallowed thickly, her heart thundering, drowning out every thought that rose. Kara was in control, and that put her on her back foot. Kara’s nudity didn’t slow her or give her pause, but it had Lena’s mind reeling. She was naked and on display for Lena, but she also commanded Lena’s attention and Lena was merely her point of focus. 

Kara’s hands lowered to Lena’s thighs, and without even an attempt at resistance, Lena’s legs spread for her. Kara’s hands were so sure in their movements, confident that they knew Lena’s body. By the feel of them—and had Lena not known better—she would have believed they had seen her undone many times before. 

Kara lowered herself, and Lena’s heart seized in her chest as Kara positioned herself between her thighs. She barely stayed upright, her hands planted behind her, and as Kara’s head dipped and the fiery touch of lips met her thigh, Lena knew she would not survive the night. 

Kara was all Lena could focus on. Her posture was unburdened, her smile easy, as her lips trailed alone Lena’s skin. Her eyes held Lena’s, and it took everything in Lena to not get lost in them. She had never seen hunger like that in Kara’s eyes, and she had never wanted to be consumed by her gaze like that. But she wanted it. She wanted to know what Kara looked like when she desired every inch of Lena. Her hands itched to grab Kara’s hair as lips inched along her thigh. She wanted to know if Kara would resist her pull, and what it would feel like to be denied so definitely. 

Lena’s body was buzzing, every nerve alight, her muscles twitching as the anticipation built, but the nagging guilt rose. Her mind was so far behind her body, racing to make up ground. Kara—her best friend—was going to eat her out, in a simulation she could stop. That was too much. A step too far. Lena wouldn’t forgive herself if she let it continue there… with Kara’s head between her legs... her breath on Lena’s wet labia, hot against her skin, her tongue appearing between parted lips—

“Fuck…” Lena’s mind finally caught up. Lena couldn’t play out a scenario where Kara ate her out. She would never be able to look her friend in the eye again if she came while her fingers were fisted in blonde hair and those hungry eyes stared up at her. “End simulation.”

The blink of darkness was not long enough. It was jarring to be lying alone in her bed. The flush in her chest made the air feel cold and the pool of arousal in her underwear was uncomfortably apparent. Her breath shuddered from her lungs as her thoughts swirled around inside her head. 

“Fuck.” 

The simulation was terminated, but Lena could still feel Kara. She couldn’t forget those hands. Her body refused to quiet, determined not to be ignored. She kept still, the room silent apart from the sound of her panting. 

Lena could pull apart the algorithms, and dissect the parameters, and search for any fallible mechanism in the program, but she knew what she would find. She knew that the data would all conclude that she had been oblivious to her own feelings... that the knot in her throat and the turbulent energy in her stomach and the heavy, inescapable beat of her heart weren’t errors. The simulation wasn’t fabricating her attraction. That was all her. It was very real. 

“Fuck.” 

Lena grabbed herself a new glass of wine and debated taking a cold shower. She couldn’t stop thinking about Kara, every thought dedicated to the realization. And the throbbing pulse in her clit and the slick mess in her underwear gave a less than innocent spin to her focus. She could still remember how it felt to have Kara’s fingers in her, and even knowing that it wasn’t real didn’t help that she wanted it again. 

But it was wrong, wasn’t it?

No, it wasn’t wrong. Virtual reality was essentially a hyper-realistic mental fantasy, and there was no inherent harm in fantasizing. But if she indulged her body, she ran the risk of not being able to contain her desire. She needed to sleep on it, and set limits for herself, and consider the consequences of her options. She needed to take it slow, and be rational, and controlled. 

Lena knew she would regret ignoring the tension in her body. She couldn’t put off release entirely and expect to function at an adequate capacity in her life. She knew herself, and it had been too long. 

With the new glass of wine emptied, she discarded her underwear and did her best to get comfortable. Her clit sent a jolt up her core as she rubbed as slow circle around it, coaxing her body to mimic the tension she had carried in the simulation. Instinctively, she steered her thoughts away from Kara, avoiding speculation about how soft Kara’s lips would be, or how hot her tongue, or—

Lena kept her thoughts on other things, and other people, summoning every attraction she had experienced to distract her, but somehow it all circled back to Kara. She tried emptying her mind, and relying entirely on the physical stimulation, but her body could never rise over the cusp, her frustration growing as her buzz waned and proper release was always out of her grasp. 

Lena pulled out toys, everything from go-tos to the treats she didn’t play with often, but the best she got were small moments of half-hearted clenching that left her tension unresolved. She was reaching the point where touching her clit directly was a mistake, her body overly sensitive, the jolts of stimulation verging on being painful, and yet she tried, desperation taking its toll. 

As she left midnight behind and hours slipped away from her, she knew she was cornered. She would either get off thinking about Kara, or she would go to sleep disappointed, sleep like shit, wake up exhausted and frustrated, and spend every waking hour thinking about her best friend. 

Lena decided she wasn’t endangering her composure any more by resorting to using virtual reality. Her exhaustion would be more of a threat than being fucked by Kara in a simulation. And it was that logic Lena held onto as she finally put the lenses back in. 

When Lena started the simulation once more, she was lying on her stomach. She was naked, the silky sheets soft against her skin. She didn’t need to look over her shoulder to know that Kara was there, that the program would lock onto her fixation. 

There was a part of Lena that wished she was strong enough to deny her curiosity, but the simulation played out what she could no longer deny she wanted. Fingers touched the small of her back and traced her spine up her back. She shivered beneath them, her body surging with life, no longer exhausted. 

“Come on, Lena, get your hips up. Present yourself to me,” Kara said. Her demand was smooth, absent the hitch of hesitancy or tremor of uncertainty. Her voice was deep and husky with desire, but the soft lilt and the song-like cadence was so very Kara. The details the program could pull from Lena’s memories, and extrapolate from, made Lena question the authenticity of the moment. It felt both like a dream and like a vivid recollection. 

Lena’s hips rose as commanded, her knees securing themselves below her, and her arousal was on full display for Kara. A deep note of approval reached her ear and she whimpered as her pussy fluttered in response. The hand flattened against her back and followed the curve, pressing against her and guiding her into the desired posture. Hands trailed down each of her thighs and then as Kara leaned over her, her knees were pulled apart, widening her stance. 

Lena was distantly aware that she wanted to be maneuvered, that she wanted Kara to dictated what she wanted, that she wanted to fulfill what Kara wanted, but she didn’t have the time to think about it as she felt the mattress dip and Kara’s knees settle close to hers. 

Lena knew that was the last moment she could stop Kara before she was completely submerged in the simulation, but she didn’t have the will. And any part of her that entertained the possibility crumbled as a hand gripped her ass, holding her steady, and then the cool lubed silicone head of a dildo pressed against her. It teased down through her labia, smearing her arousal and the lube over her clit, and then slid back up to her entrance. 

Lena wished the simulation wasn’t quite so realistic, the unwarmed silicone chilling her rising heat, but then as if by request, the program corrected itself, the dildo feeling like it had leached the heat from Kara’s body. 

“You are so wet,” Kara said, and while Lena didn’t need the reminder of how ready she was to be fucked, it made her hot to hear it in Kara’s voice. “It’s all for me,” Kara asserted, the current of pride that carried the words and the light note amusement making Lena’s insides flutter and tingle warmly. She couldn’t imagine ever hearing Kara speak to her like that, but the simulation had no trouble manifesting it, giving Lena a taste, ensuring that she would always crave it. 

Lena didn’t have the presence of mind to respond, no sharp wit, no elegant retort. She was speechless, but her hips swiveled slightly, and then rocked back against the dildo, forcing it to slip upward along her ass. Warmth seeped into her mind, the edges becoming fuzzy. She didn’t care about the consequences. She needed Kara. 

Kara stopped toying with her. The dildo lowered and fit against her puffy, drooling entrance, and then her body spread around the girth of the toy as Kara pressed forward. 

Lena moaned into the sheets as her body welcomed Kara, the dildo sliding smoothly into her, stretching her and filling her. “You are so desperate for me,” Kara chuckled and Lena unconsciously squeezed the dildo. “I’ll take good care of you,” she promised. 

Lena didn’t doubt it, her mind already fraying as she gave herself to the simulation. She could feel the fronts Kara’s thighs against the undersides of hers, strong hands holding her hips, keeping her pressed to Kara’s pelvis, and she didn’t want to be released… or to return to reality. 

Kara withdrew slowly, the ache that followed in the wake of each retreating inch burning through the last of her resolve. “Please,” Lena groaned, the word muffled by the mattress. “Please, Kara,” she tried again, finally giving verbal legitimacy to the fact that it was Kara who shared her bed in her fantasy. “Fuck me!”

Kara’s hands slid forward, along Lena’s sides, eliciting a throaty moan, and then as she felt the heat of Kara’s front against her back, the dildo sank deep once more. Kara’s fingers pushed her elbows, coaxing her arms higher on the bed, and then wrapped around her wrists and pinned her arms to the mattress. 

Lena was pressed into the sheets by Kara’s weight, and her nose buried in the hair covering the back of Lena’s neck. “Oh Lena,” she breathed, “I’m going to fuck you like no one else could.” Lena knew the simulation was pulling from her wonder at Kara’s strength, but it was still so cocky and enticing coming from Kara. “You’re mine tonight.”

Lena shivered. She could still end the simulation, if she wanted to, but in her heart she knew she didn’t have it in her.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Kara chuckled, as if responding to Lena’s inner monologue. And to punctuate the declaration, Kara pulled her hips back and then thrust easily into her. 

Lena gasped at the sudden fullness, heat spreading up her core, and her body arched as best it could under Kara. The outward pull dragged the underside of the silicone shaft along the soft wall inside her and the momentary absence made Lena wild with desperation, her body pushing back, trying to chase Kara’s pelvis. 

Lena tugged at the grip on her wrists, testing Kara, but she didn’t really want Kara to let go, and so the simulation kept her restrained, the attempt only serving to heighten her own fantasy. Kara would keep her there because that was what she wanted, and just having a taste of Kara’s power was intoxicating. Lena couldn’t contain the moan that filled her chest, and as Kara’s strap pushed deep, the throaty noise spilled from her lips. 

Kara shifted forward a few inches, such that she was further over Lena, and as Lena mentally decided the position wasn’t sustainable, Kara reminded her that she wasn’t human. It didn’t matter that her knees had lifted off the bed, or that she was supported entirely by the way she laid over Lena. She could get her leverage from anywhere and she would never tire. And so as Kara’s pelvis connected with her ass, over and over, and the angle of entry had the dildo consistently pound the patch of flesh that made Lena’s insides melt, she knew her legs would be the first to give out. 

Lena was just getting acclimated to the rhythm of Kara’s thrusts, to the needy ache that flared with each retreat of the dildo and the heat that bloomed in her as it returned. She was able to push back, and meet Kara’s motions. Her skin was flushed and the sheets clung to her slightly, but she dared to think she could control the building tension. She believed she could keep a check on her heart, her breathing, and the tightness in her body as she received Kara. 

Kara had other plans. In an unexpected turn, the rhythm ceased, and then the simulation was pulling her up, and Lena found herself in Kara’s lap, the dildo pressed up into her. Gravity was in Kara’s favor, and she felt even the slightest movement within her as she squeezed down around the silicone. 

Lena shivered as her lightly sweat slick skin met open air, but then Kara’s hands flattened against her stomach and their eager touch warmed her. Her heart hammered wildly as Kara fingers met the underside of her breasts, her mind blinking out of consciousness for a beat, and then she felt the firm press of Kara’s hands, palming her fully. Lena’s breath hissed as she inhaled sharply and she arched into Kara’s grasp.

Lena’s knees were on either side of Kara’s, kept spread by the muscular legs that supported her. When she glanced down, she caught the glisten of her arousal coating her inner thighs beyond the view of Kara delightedly squeezing her breasts. She didn’t get the chance to be self conscious. 

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Kara sighed. The words trickled in her ear like hot oil and consumed her every thought. The molten remains of her mind poured down her spine, the fire spreading through her chest before pooling around Kara’s strap. 

It wasn’t like Lena had never been complimented on her appearance, but hearing it in Kara’s voice, while she was in Kara’s hands, feeding into the heat of her arousal, she felt the tide of oblivion lap at her mind. She had not realized how badly she wanted to hear it, and Kara took advantage of that. Kara was frustratingly aware of her every weakness. Before she ever finished a thought, Kara was already acting on it. Lena may have initiated the simulation, but she was not in control.

As Kara resumed a languid motion, rocking beneath her, Lena was increasingly aware of how the beat of her heart was not a product of exertion. The tightness that gripped her heart, the thick knot in her throat, the dense fog that swallowed her mind, they were not typical. She had slept with plenty of people before, and even at her horniest, she didn’t get so lost in the smallest stimulation. 

The deliberately slow grind shouldn’t have been enough for the tension to climb. It was out of time with her pulse. Her clit wasn’t being touched. There was nothing extreme about their positions. Kara wasn’t even exhibiting her strength. Nothing matched what usually got her off. 

“Fuck,” Lena groaned, knowing exactly what stirred in her veins. 

Lena couldn’t hide it from Kara. There was no way to brace for it, and she didn’t have the will to stop it. “I love you,” Kara purred against her neck, the vibration rippling through her. 

Lena clenched hard around the dildo, heat flooding through her. Lena squeezed her eyes shut, but she could smell Kara. The light scent was such a comfort that she looked forward to when they hugged, but at that moment it was mixing with the heady scent of her own sweat and the cloud of heat in her head, and there was a prickle of shame beneath the current that dragged at her. 

In an act of defiance, bucking against the reins that had directed her throughout the whole simulation, Lena found the strength to lift out of Kara’s lap. Kara let her, and Lena turned about before straddling Kara, sinking back down on the dildo. If she was going to regret the fantasy, she would at least face Kara. 

Kara grinned as Lena’s hips rocked on their own. The flush of Kara’s cheeks was so delicious and Lena hoped to see that fever again. Her eyes dipped lower, her teeth playing at her lip as she wished to kiss Kara. 

And right on cue, Kara shifted forward, their lips brushing together as they shared a single starved breath before the impatience got the better of them, and their mouths melded to each other. Their lips parted in time, eager tongues pressing together, their heat matched, fed by the other’s fervor. Lena would forever crave the taste of Kara.

A strangled cry bubbled up from Lena’s chest, tumbling into Kara’s mouth, at the bite of fingernails as they sank into the flesh of her ass cheeks. Kara urged Lena’s hips to move, and as Kara’s hands shifted beneath her, Lena ground hard against her lap. 

Lena couldn’t bring herself to care about the future. All she wanted was in that moment. Her fingers played lightly against Kara’s back, adjusting to the idea that she could touch Kara, before she committed and held on tight. One hand followed Kara’s spine up her neck, fingers threading into her hair. The other absently traced the lines of muscle around Kara’s shoulder blade, enamored by the distinct cut. 

“That’s it,” Kara praised and a thrill ran through Lena at the tone. “Show me just how much you want me.”

Lena’s grip tightened and her eyes fluttered shut, her mind dedicating itself to maintaining her motion, but it wasn’t long before she began to slow. She panted as the frustration built, the burn in her muscles intensifying, wearing her down. 

Kara pulled back enough to look her over, and as Lena forced her eyes to open, she was greeted by a warm smile. “You did so good,” Kara breathed softly, fingers brushing damp strands of hair off her heated face. “Let me take care of you.”

Lena swallowed the fire that flared up in her chest. Kara snaked a hand between them, a jolt running up Lena’s spine as Kara’s finger brushed pressed over her clit, finding its fit along the edge, following the curve of the hood. The pressure was exactly what she needed, the partial circle motion the exact line she used when she touched herself, and she was putty in Kara’s hand. 

Lena moaned as her body became taut, her heels digging into the mattress and her core tightening as she arched away from Kara. The dildo shifted just enough to tease her g-spot, matching the pace of Kara’s finger, rising with the beat of her heart. 

Lena’s head cleared and her thoughts abruptly sharpened, every sensation heightened, and Lena knew she was on the cusp. She was ready to come in Kara’s lap, to feel the release that had been out of her grasp, but as she felt the excited fluttering and the liquid head bleed up her pelvis, Kara slowed. 

The shuddering breath that was forced from her fast deflating chest carried a pitiful whine, her frustration twisting into a moment of panic as she feared the promise of orgasm would slip away. But Kara kissed her neck and she felt the heavy beat of her pulse echoed back at her, and she realized Kara wasn’t done with her. Far from it. 

As Lena leveled out, Kara resumed a feverish pace, and Lena’s rise continued, climbing higher. She had never managed to plateau with a partner, but Kara knew how to push her, and when to pull back, and Lena was just there for the ride. 

Lena’s head twisted to the side and dipped back slightly, her neck finding its preferred angle, her mouth hanging open. Her thighs and core trembled, desperate to maintain their position. 

Lena held her breath as she begged her body to finally find the purchase she needed to outpace Kara, as the finish line kept pulling away from her. Her vision narrowed and suddenly Kara was holding her right at the cusp. Her body washed with a warm numb, sensation retreating to the edges of her, before everything came crashing back in waves, drowning her in pleasure. 

Lena clenched rhythmically around Kara’s strap, the pulses rippling up her body, fire raging in their wake. Lena lost touch with the world—forgot her body, her name, everything. Oblivion had never taken her so quickly, or tasted so sweet, and she would never be the same. 

Lena blinked, returning to her body, suddenly aware that Kara’s finger had retreated from her clit. “I’ve got you,” Kara sighed happily, pulling her close, wrapping her up in the hug she loved so deeply. Lena barely had any strength in her body, but she forced her arms around Kara, clinging on desperately. She didn’t want to ever let go. 

Lena refused to acknowledge the reality that awaited her. She let Kara coax her under the comforter and hold her as she welcomed sleep to take her, with Kara pressed against her, keeping her warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to all!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: @mssirey


End file.
